1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to a lighting system and more particularly to a lighting system that combines both natural and artificial light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural light is often desired by homeowners, businesses and schools for the many benefits it provides. Natural light offers many health benefits in comparison with artificial light. For example, natural light may reduce eyestrain versus artificial light. Energy savings may also be realized by optimizing the amount of natural light presented in an interior portion of a building, a process known as “daylight harvesting.” Where more natural light is provided, less artificial light is required thereby reducing electricity consumption during the day.
However, many buildings include rooms or areas that are lit solely by artificial lights such as incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps or light emitting diodes (“LEDs”). Often times, uniform illumination is not achieved in these areas. Some areas may be too bright, while others are too dim. It is also common for artificial lights to create other undesired conditions such as an unintended glare or excessive ceiling brightness. These non-uniformities are particularly troublesome in areas such as classrooms and workplaces where reading and typing are frequently performed for long periods of time.
Natural light is typically introduced to these areas through windows and/or ceiling skylights. Natural light has also been introduced via one or more light ducts that transfer natural light to an interior room of a building. One known system includes a motorized damper to either open or close the duct depending on whether the natural light is desired. However, non-uniformities may persist even where natural light is provided in a room. For example, the light level may be too high for a student or worker seated near a window or other natural light output while the light level may be too low for another student or worker seated away from the natural light output. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that a lighting system that combines natural and artificial light to achieve a desired illumination level and distribution is desired.